Zutto utari de zoto
by reno-xxxXXXxxx
Summary: leading off Recruitment Songfic from Elena's POV to Lifehouse's Everything. Happy belated christmas Jesse! Read and Review


**A/N: **A -slightly- late christmas present for my good friend Jesse (Le Pecore Nere)

I know it's not much, but I wanna thank you for your support for the last few months, and I'm so glad you reviewed my stories, or we wouldn't be such good friends now : )

Of course, anyone is welcome to read and review, but if you haven't read 'Recruitment' you won't understand.

This is a song-fic to the song Everything by Lifehouse. I shortened a bit though, 'cause it's got a lot of repetition, and there's only so much emotional drabble one person can write.

The title basically means : we'll always be together. (zo-to on the end for reasons which will be obvious to a Reno fan lol)**

* * *

**

**Zutto utari de zo-to**

_Find me here and speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you._

Elena had lost count of the days she had spent just sitting, waiting outside at night. What she was waiting for should have been simple enough, but there was one problem; what she was waiting for was dead. The friendship was dead, the happiness was dead. Reno was dead. All she wanted was to see him one last time, to here his voice again. No matter what he said to her, it would be a relief, and she would know that he hadn't died mad at her.

_You are the light that's leading me to the place where I'll find peace… again._

She didn't know what was happening to her. She wanted to be with Reno, and she didn't care what it would take. Sometimes she even went off into her own world, and wondered what it would be like to be with him. Of course it was impossible to bring him back, but what if she followed him? A simple act of taking a persons life; it was so easy for her to do everyday, but her own? She felt like she was torn between two states of minds.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting._

Her heart had been torn in two. Everything she believed was shattered. When Reno died, he had taken all her faith with him. She struggled to get by each day, and there wasn't a minute in the day when she wasn't thinking about him, and memories of times they had together haunted her dreams.

_You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose. You're everything._

Elena knew she had changed since then. She had completely lost herself, and no matter how she composed herself on the outside, she was completely shattered inside. Without him, she couldn't find the strength to pick up the pieces and put herself back together again.

_And how I can stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

Phoenix had stood beside her all the time, and done his best to put her back together. But there were pieces missing, and they would probably never return. She felt bad that she was starting the gain the same feelings towards Phoenix as she had felt for Reno, but how could she not? They were basically the same person, or at least that's what her mind was telling her. But her heart was telling her no.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

She had the next best thing to Reno, so how could it be any better? Elena looked up at the darkening sky.

'If you were here.'

_You calm the storms and give me rest. You hold me in your hands. You won't let me fall._

That annoying smirk. That irritating behaviour. She hated him; she always told him that she did. But then there was that spark that he had, which managed to always make her laugh, no matter how bad she was feeling. The day her own mother had died, Reno had somehow managed to make her laugh. Now another person close to her heart had died, who did she have to make her smile?

_You steal my heart, and take my breath away. Would you take me in? Take me deeper now._

She looked at the old photo that Reno had shown her all that time ago. Him and Rihanna; they looked so happy together. That day had been one of the most awkward of her life, but she would have given anything to be back there. Maybe then she could have changed things…

'_Cause you're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything._

She had the chance to make things happen differently. All she had to have done was break free from Rude's grip and grab Reno's wrist. Then she could have kept him away from death. Away from everything and back to her.

_Everything…_

But she didn't do it.

_Everything…_

She had let him die…

_Everything…_

And she was alone.


End file.
